jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Giganotosaurus
Giganotosaurus is a genus of large theropod dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous South America. A powerful predator rivalled by few, the Giganotosaurus becomes available to breed by completing the Security Division's mission on Isla Pena, which unlocks the Candeleros Formation to dig teams. History While InGen was not known to have cloned Giganotosaurus for either Jurassic Park or Jurassic World, by 2012, the company had possession of the carnivore's genetic material. This was later used, along with the DNA of numerous other species, to create the genetically modified superpredator known as the Indominus rex, which was responsible for the destruction of Jurassic World in 2015.Jurassic World - Dinosaurs - Indominus Rex, http://www.jurassicworld.com/dinosaurs/indominus-rex/ Description |caption_align=center |image1 = GigaWetland.png |caption1 = WETLAND |image2 = GigaRainforest.png |caption2 = RAINFOREST |image3 = GigaTundra.png |caption3 = TUNDRA |image4 = GigaTaiga.png |caption4 = Taiga |image5 = GigaArid.png |caption5 = ARID }}Giganotosaurus is a large predatory dinosaur with a distinctive long sloping face. Behaviour Giganotosaurus is more tolerant of others of its own kind, and in contrast to Tyrannosaurus, will happily live in pairs. Like other giant carnivores, it is a powerful animal and needs strong fences to contain it. Paleontology Giganotosaurus was originally discovered in 1993 by an amateur paleontologist, Reuben Carolini. The discovery was officially recorded by paleontologist Rodolfo Coria in 1995. A team led by Coria and funded by American Paleontologist Don Lessem uncovered roughly seventy percent of the animal. It was soon declared the largest theropod ever discovered rivalling Tyrannosaurus in size, though other, larger theropods would soon be discovered or re-examined in the following years. Giganotosaurus is a member of the Carcharodontosauridae family, which evolved in the Late Jurassic and are related to genus such as Allosaurus. The family's earliest genus, Veterupistisaurus, evolved in Late Jurassic Tanzania and in the Early to Mid Cretaceous Carcharodontosaurids could be found in Africa, Europe, Asia, North America and South America. However, during the Late Cretaceous, they started dying out in Laurasia (the name for the ancient Northern Hemisphere ), with the last Laurasian species, Shaochilong, being found in modern China. However, they thrived in the southern continents of Gondwana for a time, though little evidence of them is known by the Campanian stage of the Cretaceous, roughly 85 million years before present day. Other interesting species include the equally giant Carcharodontosaurus from northern Africa, the high-spine Acrocanthosaurus from America, and the humpbacked smaller Concavenator from Spain. Giganotosaurus lived alongside many species of titanosaur, including some of the largest dinosaurs ever discovered such Andesaurus, medium-sized sauropods like Limaysaurus as well as numerous smaller dinosaur species. In packs they could possibly have taken down larger sauropods. The bite of Giganotosaurus was weaker than Tyrannosaurus and instead, it would have used bleeding bites to weaken prey instead of utilizing brute strength. This is common in many carnosaurs, such as Allosaurus. It also differentiates them from the Coelurosaurian Tyrannosaurs. Trivia * The skull of Giganotosaurus carolinii is roughly 1.55 meters in length, longer than that of Tyrannosaurus rex. * Giganotosaurus was one of the largest known theropods, rivalling the most famous dinosaurs like Tyrannosaurus in length albeit being much more lightly built. Curiously, the Giganotosaurus in-game is noticeably smaller than the other large carnivores. * Giganotosaurus ''was potentially a pack hunter based on recent evidence. This seems to be an ongoing trend among theropods, both large and small, with other large carnivores like ''Albertosaurus ''and ''Mapusaurus being found in packs and family groups. The Jurassic predator Allosaurus is also hypothesized to be a pack-hunter. Gallery Giganotosaurus_vs_Spinosaurus.png GiganotosaurusWebsite.png References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Saurischians Category:Carnivores Category:Theropods Category:Late Cretaceous